


Children's Crusade

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble and a Half, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-16
Updated: 2004-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Konoe is surrounded by those who died young.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children's Crusade

He regrets dying before he's surrounded by grandchildren. He becomes Shinigami to keep an eye on his family.

Tsuzuki has been with JuOhCho a decade when he arrives. It doesn't matter. If they were both living, Tsuzuki would still be younger. Sober Tatsumi is not quite thirty when he joins them. Wakaba is bright eyed and fourteen. Terazuma dies at twenty seven years and four days.

Yuma and Saya share a birthday. Neither of them live to see their twentieth celebration. Watari consults a calendar and tells them he would have been twenty-five in three months and eleven days. Tatsumi budgets birthday cakes without prompting.

Hisoka is sixteen. It's three years more than it was kind to let him live.

There are others, but they are older and they move on before too long. Only the young ones stay.

And Konoe, whose grandchildren have grandchildren he hopes never to see.


End file.
